psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
THE REBIRTH OF MCJUGGERNUGGETS!
THE REBIRTH OF MCJUGGERNUGGETS! is a vlog uploaded on the McJuggerNuggets channel on July 4th, 2017. Plot Starting off from where BOOGIE2988'S BATHTIME FREAKOUT! ended, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. continues to look for Parker Zippel, and finally finds him in the attic. He lets him out, but instead of leaving, the two decide to tell Boogie2988 off. As they duo head to Boogie's room, they find the door locked. They hear Boogie still torturing Jesse Ridgway in the mirror and Jesse's crying pleas. Jeffrey kicks down the door and the two, enraged that Boogie had the mirror this whole time, demand he give it back. Boogie refuses and holds the mirror tightly in his arms, so Jeffrey goes to the room next door and brings a sword. He threatens Boogie to give the mirror back and Boogie does so. He begs Jeffrey to drop the sword now that they have what they came for, but Jeffrey takes the sword and destroys the mirror. A white light shines everywhere. This frees Jesse from the mirror and returns him to his world. Slow, lingering, near naked, and still having Isaac's appearance, he comes out of the bathroom with goo almost all over him. Parker, Jeffrey, & Boogie are astonished to see Jesse. Exhausted from being trapped for 6 months, Jesse falls face down on the bed. Jeffrey helps his brother up and Jesse asks Boogie where is the bathroom furthest away from him. Boogie points the way and Jesse heads for it to clean himself up. After doing so, Parker enters the bedroom to give Boogie's clothes to Jesse, who looks at photos of him hanging out with Boogie and his girlfriend. Jesse surprisingly admires the clothes for their big size and puts them on. Parker is in doubt of him being the real Jesse, so he asks him if he is Jesse or Isaac. Jesse, understanding that none of this makes sense to Parker and his brother after everything that's happened, tells Parker who he is and that he'll explain when they have a free time. He also sees the "i'm a psychopath" tattoo on the back of his shoulder and explains that when Isaac started making changes to his appearance, Jesse somehow adopted the same features. Jesse and Parker then agree to leave, but they hear bantering when they go back to Boogie's room to call Jeffrey. Jeffrey takes the shattered mirror and is ready to leave. Boogie starts breaking down and crying out through his characters and begs Jesse to stay for a little bit, having not seen him for a long while. Jesse, despite Jeffrey's and Parker's disagreement because of what occurred, decides to stay till the morning and tells them he's been trapped in mirror realm for 6 months and he wants to get some rest from it. Boogie calms himself down and thanks Jesse. Jesse then goes to bed. The next day, Jesse explains to Parker what it was like being in the mirror realm. He tells him it's like a room with an endless amount of mirrors. Each mirror leads to another world and Jesse can talk through or go through it. Parker asks Jesse why he didn't come out if that is possible, and Jesse answers that it is all new to him and he wasn't aware that the mirror world existed, and for a long time. Jesse says that from all that time spent in the mirror, he has now mastered the snapping technique and it's rules. He also explains that mirror he was trapped in was a like a door that led to other worlds. As far as Isaac goes, Jesse tells Parker that Isaac was just a character and he is back in world, but he has lost his memory of everything that's happened, with Jesse not knowing if that's good or bad. Characters * Jesse Ridgway (Returns From Mirror World) * Jeffery Ridgway Jr. * Parker Zippel * Boogie2988 * Isaac (Mentioned) * The Wizard (Mentioned) * YegsTV (Mentioned) Characters Played By Boogie *Francis *Redneck Jessy Trivia * As far as Jesse's identity goes, it is currently unknown if it is Isaac, Psycho Kid, or actually Real Jesse. * The real Jesse Ridgway (Presumably) returns in this episode. * The mirror previously containing Jesse, is destroyed by Jeffery Ridgway Jr. * It may very well be Psycho Kid and Real Jesse both are McJuggerNuggets technically. Isaac is the only one who is a completely separate entity. * Jesse confirms what Isaac said about the mirror being a hub to other worlds. * It is revealed that Isaac will not have any memory of coming to Jesse Ridgway's world in the first place. * Boogie played two personalities in this vlog. One being Francis, other being Redneck Jessy. * Boogie's personality is fixed by a double snap from Jesse. He can't recall anything that happened in the Collab Series or anything before, as it feels like he's meeting Parker and Jesse for the first time. Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside